Counter
by Random Dice
Summary: “Sheldon! I didn’t cheat. Now get the hell out of my apartment!” They stood in the middle of the kitchen, screaming, and she flattened her hands on his chest and gave him a shove. Sheldon had looked surprised and tried to stabilize him self.


A/N: This is a new TV show for me to write. I am a complete Penny/Sheldon fan! I dream of them together…Is that sad? Anyway, here we go, I saw a picture and I got the fuzzies in my tummy and knew I had to write about it…

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did, Leonard would never be with Penny, she goes with Sheldon, like Leonard goes with Leslie, because you know, he's David and she's Darlene.

Counter

She didn't know how they ended up this way.

How did they go from biting each other's heads off about her beating him in Halo, to her on her counter, a knob from her cabinets pushing uncomfortably into her back, his face an inch from her face and both looking at each others lips?

"_Sheldon, calm down, it was one game." She had enjoyed her win, but Sheldon Cooper wouldn't be, well, Sheldon Cooper if he didn't have to bring her down a few notches._

"_One game? One game!? It wasn't that you stayed alive longer than I-"_

"_Sure it isn't." Penny muttered under her breath. Sheldon glared at her, trying to show he was pissed. She shifted to her other foot, crossed her arms and stood out side her door, waiting for Sheldon to have a freak out._

"_It was that you used a series of codes to enhance your character's abilities and his weapons to up grade them to make them far superior to the rest of us." She looked at him, eyebrow raised, she knew what he said, Penny just wanted to hear it from him in normal human speak. He saw her look and let out a frustrated sigh._

"_You cheated; therefore your win is disqualified."_

Yes, there, that was how it started.

They then moved into her apartment, him following her because she tried to escape his lecturing in the comfort of her own home. It didn't work that way.

"_Sheldon! I didn't cheat. Now get the hell out of my apartment!" They stood in the middle of the kitchen, screaming, and she flattened her hands on his chest and gave him a shove. Sheldon had looked surprised and, in normal human reaction, reached forward to grab something to stabilize him self._

_She was the closest thing._

_His hand grappled to hers, almost pulling her down. She gripped the counter, managing to stay up right and also managed to catapult Sheldon from his fall into her, sandwiching her between the counter and his tall lanky form. She was face to face with his chest, and slowly her eyes gravitated upwards to his eyes._

_Penny felt her self mentally gasp at how close he was and stunning his eyes looked. The blue seemed to sparkle, gleaming naturally by the sunlight that raced into her living room and kitchen from the windows. She couldn't help her self; he was looking into her eyes, touching her soul it felt like._

_She kissed him. Jumped up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his. He froze, for what seemed like only a second, but his reaction was faster than she expected._

Then he had lifted her up on to the counter, something he no doubt learned from the movies he watched with her on Anything Thursday's. They pulled away, breathing deeply. Penny licked her lips, swallowing. She couldn't look him in the eye, knowing his orbs would send her into another crazy I-Need-To-Kiss-Him phase.

So, she glued her eyes to his lips, and their foreheads rested against the others. She wanted to kiss him again. She needed to kiss him again. It was, oh god, she never felt like this before, never.

"Sheldon." Her voice betrayed her, shaky as it was. She heard him swallow deeply.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you again." She dared to look up and meet his stare. She nearly moaned at the lust that played in his eyes, also and type of love that made her ache. He nodded.

"Yes, that would seem appropriate. But if I may-" He didn't finish as he initiated the next kiss between them. It was a weird feeling as one of her hands slid to his neck and the other went to his waist. It was equally weird when he's hands went to her neck and his thumbs ran over her cheek bone and jaw line, but it wasn't unpleasant.

She liked it. She liked him.

All further thoughts left her as Sheldon hesitantly parted his lips and darted his tongue out.

The End

A/N: I feel that sucked, but I don't care. Something has to get the ball rolling, right?


End file.
